Crónicas de Liocott
by dama-kge
Summary: Si creías que los chicos de Inazuma Japan solo vivieron fútbol en la isla de Liocott estás equivocado, muchas aventuras se pueden vivir en un viaje con tus amigos. A veces el destino es un tanto extraño. Muchas historias, aunque ya conocemos el final, no conocemos lo que llevan en sus maletas de vuelta a casa. Cap 2 RECUERDOS DE NAVIDAD.
1. Videojuegos

**Hola este es mi primer fic, algo liviano que leer solo para probar.**

**Son muchas historias de todos los chicos, lo que les ocurrió durante su estadía en la isla Liocott.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece pero ocupo descaradamente sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

** 1.- Videojuegos**

Después de la final con el abuelo de Endou, los chicos tuvieron mucho tiempo libre para comprar cosas y divertirse.

Ya era tarde, casi todos habían llegado de sus compras turísticas y paseos por la playa. Algunos de los chicos jugaban play stasion.

-Aquí va Kabeyama, o lo siento. –dijo arrogantemente Megane. Mientras en la pantalla hacia que su guerrero le arrancara el brazo al de Kabeyama.

-No puedo contigo. –dijo decepcionado Kabeyama al perder.

-Lo sé soy el mejor. –dijo Megane sacando pecho.

-Es mi turno, es mi turno. –dijo Kogure. Quitándole el control de las manos a Kabeyama. Pero no duro mucho cuando Megane le arranco ambas piernas.

-Oh no. –dijo Kogure bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué hacen? –dijo Sakuma que acababa de llegar de la playa.

-Subirle el ego a Megane. –dijo Hijikata de brazos cruzados.

-Jugamos guerreros del infierno 7 ¿Quieres jugar? –dijo Megane ofreciéndole el control.

-Claro, con los chicos de Teikoku después de la práctica solíamos jugar este juego todo el tiempo. –dijo Sakuma sentándose junto a Megane.

Comenzaron el juego. Como Sakuma sabía jugar a Megane le costó mucho más ganarle, pero al final se hizo con la victoria cortándole el cuerpo por la mitad.

-Y otra victoria más para el gran Megane. –dijo triunfante ante la cara de indignación de todos.

-Oye Kidou, ¿Quieres jugar? Es guerreros del infierno 7. –dijo Sakuma al ver que Kidou entraba al salón.

-¿El 7? ¿Cuándo salió? –dijo Kidou acercándose a ver.

-Hace 1 semana, lo compré con reservación. -dijo orgulloso Megane. Le ofreció el control a Kidou. Este se sentó y eligió a su guerrero.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no jugaba este videojuego. –dijo Kidou empezando la partida.

-¿Que versiones tienes? –dijo Megane dándole un puñetazo al guerrero de Kidou.

-Sólo el 5, pero lo di vuelta. –dijo Kidou devolviendo el puñetazo a su guerrero.

La batalla se volvió épica. Kidou era muy bueno jugando, lo que extraño a varios porque en todo el tiempo que habían estado en la isla, nunca lo vieron tomar el videojuego, ni siquiera una rato para sacarse la presión como lo hacía el resto. Hasta las chicas se habían animado aprobar con el juego de carreras.

-Sí, acaba con él. –dijo Someoka. Los chicos se habían concentrado alrededor de ambos para ver el desenlace de la batalla, que para sorpresa de todos y gran alegría, Kidou fue el vencedor.

-¡Sí! –todos vitoreaban, estaban hartos de que Megane les ganara todos los juegos y se quedara eternamente a jugar con el puesto de ganador absoluto, ensalzándose así mismo.

-¿Qué hacen? –dijo Rika que acababa de entrar con las demás chicas.

-Vencer a Megane en su propio juego. –dijo Kogure soltando una risita.

-Corrección el que me venció fue Kidou. –dijo Megane mirando enfadado a Kogure.

-¿Recuerdas cómo hacer los juicios? –dijo Sakuma a Kidou.

-Creo que sí. –dijo Kidou concentrado tratando de hacer una complicada mezcla de apretar botones. El guerrero de Kidou le arrancó la cabeza con las dos espadas al de Megane.

-¡No Sartos! –dijo Megane triste. Todos vitorearon menos las chicas que miraban con asco y reprobación.

-Hermano, eso fue muy cruel. –dijo Haruna regañándolo.

-De eso se trata, es un juicio del infierno, debe ser cruel y sangriento. –dijo Kidou con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras y apretando más botones.

Haruna miró con reprobación a su hermano pero después soltó una risa. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano así, como si fuera un niño, jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras tan infantiles salir de su boca.

-Y ahora el gran final. –dijo Kidou apretando muchos botones. Su guerrero tomó la cabeza del caído y después de brindar, se bebió su contenido como si fuera una copa. Las chicas estaba asqueadas y los chicos gritaban como si fueran vikingos.

-Megane, tu racha de 47 victorias consecutivas se acaban de ir… -dijo Someoka.

-En un salud. –terminó Kidou con la frase de Someoka y todos rieron.

-No por qué. –dijo Megane mientras le arrebataban el control con ganas.

-Ahora es mi turno de enfrentarme a Kidou. –dijo Tsumami tomando el control.

Todos se animaron a jugar. A diferencia de Megane, Kidou cedió su puesto para que otros jugaran a pesar que ni Tsunami, ni Someoka lo habían vencido. Comenzaron a hacer fila para ver quiénes eran los siguientes. Se retaban en duelos personales en el que el perdedor debía ser el sirviente por un día. Después de un rato Kidou y Sakuma se concentraron en recordar los botones que debían apretar en los juicios y se los dictaban al ganador de turno. Se la estaban pasando de maravilla totalmente relajados.

-¿Chicos cómo es que saben tanto del juego? –dijo Hiroto mirando el listado de juicios del infierno que había anotado Kidou.

-Lo que sucede es que hace un año en Teikoku después de la práctica a Goujou se le ocurrió que si íbamos a su casa a pasar el rato. –comenzó a decir Sakuma.

-Entonces estando ahí, se nos ocurrió jugar un poco con sus videojuegos. La pasamos de lo más bien, así decidimos que después de las prácticas cada viernes, nos juntaríamos en la casa de alguno de los del equipo a jugar unos videojuegos. Cuando nos tocó la casa de Kidou, jugamos guerreros del infierno 5 entonces… -dijo Sakuma pero no pudo continuar porque se largó a reír. Kidou lo miro conteniendo la risa y continúo la explicación.

-Entonces a Genda le salió por casualidad uno de los juicios cuando jugaba con Jimon, todos se entusiasmaron y trataron de sacar los juicios pero no pudimos estaba bloqueado, sólo salió esa vez. Al final nos quedamos pegados con el juego porque queríamos aprender a hacer los juicios. –dijo Kidou.

-Entonces a "Don estrategias" se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pasarse el juego en modo historia para desbloquear los juicios. –dijo Sakuma. Kidou alzó la ceja al escuchar el "Don estrategias".

-Era obvio de todas formas. –dijo Kidou cruzándose de brazos.

-Al final teníamos que desbloquear una etapa que se llamaba "zona mortal" para acceder a los controles de los juicios. –dijo Sakuma.

-¿Zona mortal? No es esa la técnica que usó el Raimon contra Génesis. –dijo Hiroto extrañado.

- Casi, esa es la zona mortal 2, la original es del Teikoku. –dijo Kidou riéndose. Sakuma se tomaba el estómago de la risa.

-A ya veo, no me digas que de ahí viene el nombre. –dijo Hiroto sorprendido.

-Jajajaja, si, lo que pasa es que estábamos practicando una nueva técnica justo en la época en que queríamos desbloquear los juicios. –dijo Sakuma.

**Flashback.**

Era un viernes por la tarde en Teikoku, estaban entrenado una nueva técnica especial. Kidou les había contado que el día anterior había desbloqueado el juego y podían ver los atributos de la zona mortal. Los chicos estaban algo desconcentrados, una parte porque la técnica estaba resultando más difícil de lo habitual y ya llevaban un mes entrenándola y la otra porque todos querían irse a la casa de Kidou a jugar guerreros del infierno 5.

-Chicos deben coordinarse. –dijo Kidou a Sakuma, Jimon y Doumen.

-Cielo es más difícil de lo que pensé. –dijo Sakuma pasando una mano por su frente.

-Ya es muy tarde, cuando vamos a ver la zona mortal. –dijo Doumen despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué es eso de la zona mortal? –dijo una voz fría pero penetrante proveniente de un extremo de la cancha.

-Li-líder. –dijo Genda asustado.

Kageyama los fulminaba con la mirada. Estaba absolutamente prohibido hablar o preocuparse de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el fútbol en los entrenamientos.

-Este… yo…-dijo nervioso Doumen.

-Estamos, hablando de… muestra técnica nueva, la zona mortal, así decidimos llamarla. –dijo Kidou nervioso al principio pero muy seguro después mirando fijamente a Kageyama.

-Oh, ¿En serio? Pues quiero ver esa técnica. –dijo Kageyama mirando seriamente a Kidou, el cual trago saliva pero con decisión les dijo a los chicos que se ubicaran en sus posiciones. Todos estaban nerviosos, la técnica aún no estaba terminada y si salía mal, Kageyama no dudaría en castigarlos por ello.

-Bien aquí vamos. –dijo Kidou dando un pase alto mientras Jimon, Sakuma y Doumen saltaban a la vez.

-Ahora. –gritó Kidou.

-Zona mortal. –gritaron los tres. Al inicio parecía que habían fallado otra vez pero el balón se tiñó de morado y travesó la guardia de Genda sin que este pudiera hacer nada. El balón cayó lentamente en el pasto y todos miraron a Kageyama conteniendo la respiración.

-Bien, sigan entrenado. –dijo Kageyama dándose vuelta para desaparecer por donde había entrado. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Por un momento pensé que… -dijo Doumen llevándose la mano a la frente.

-Qué bueno que pensaste rápido, Kidou. –dijo Oono.

-Hay que ser más cuidadosos, sabes que al líder no le agrada que nuestra atención este puesta en otras cosas que no sea el entrenamiento. –dijo Kidou muy serio.

-¿En serio? ¿Va a quedar como zona mortal nuestro tiro? –dijo Sakuma divertido mirando a Kidou.

-¿Tenias una mejor idea? –dijo Kidou sonriendo.

**Fin de Flashback**

-Vaya y yo pensé que Megane era el único que sacaba los nombres de los videojuegos. –dijo Someoka sonriendo.

-Fue sólo aquella vez. –dijo Kidou en su defensa mientras retomaba su tarea de dictar los juicio del infierno.

...

Fin de la primera historia y como dije solo es una muestra XDDD es que no sabía publicar, me demore mucho en aprender detesto el ingles y leer traducciones.

Y eso, escribo porque me gusta y si nadie lee o ve esto me da lo mismo seguiré publicando más capítulos de estos one-short, además de que quedan bien guardados en la red y no se pierden si muere mi pc :3 que útil es esto. Este fic es bien inocente pero después la cosa se pondrá interesante, bueno o eso pienso yo.

Saludos.


	2. Recuerdos de Navidad

**Hola, muchas gracias por los Review que dejaron a maquiro2001, angylopez, ZettaInverse, Valen y a todos los que leyeron esta historia.  
**

**Tenía pensado poner otra historia pero se me paso el tiempo y una cosas llevo a la otra y realmente quería subir este fic de navidad.**

**Inazuma no me pertenece pero ocupo descaradamente sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**Esta historia se ambienta después del partido con argentina.**

**Recuerdos de Navidad**

-Chicos, si tiene ropa que lavar vayan a dejarla al cesto. –dijo Aki mientras los demás terminaba la cena. De a poco iban dejando las bandejas en la cocina.

-¿Por qué no vemos una película antes de dormir? –dijo Kazemaru.

-Sí, buena idea, que sea una de terror. –dijo Tsumani entusiasmado.

-No, esa no mejor una de súper héroes. –dijo Kabeyama nervioso.

-¿A caso tienes miedo? Ushi, ushi, ushi. –dijo Kogure dándole un leve codazo.

-No es eso, prometieron que ahora serie de ficción. –dijo Kabeyama juntando sus dedo índices.

-Yo también prefiero la de ficción. –dijo Hiroto.

-Sí, ya hemos visto muchas de terror. –dijo Fubuki.

-De acuerdo aguafiestas. –dijo Someoka preparando el DVD. Todos se comenzaron a instalar frente al televisor. Estaba comenzando la película cuando la televisión se apagó, junto con ella todas las luces de la habitación y de la calle.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Endou entre las sombras.

-Al parecer es un corte de luz. –dijo Goenji que estaba sentado al lado de Endou.

-Chicos nadie se mueva de donde está hasta que vayamos por las luces de emergencia. –dijo Haruna mientras ponía la linterna de su celular. Las chicas fueron por velas y linternas. El corte de luz era general por lo que nadie en el sector tenía luz.

-Que mal, no podremos ver la película. –dijo Toramaru. El celular de Fuyuka sonó y se apartó un poco para contestar la llamada. Los chicos se empezaron a instalar alrededor de unas cuantas velas que Haruna había puesto en el piso.

-Chicos malas noticias, hable con mi padre, dice que el corte se produjo porque un camión chocó un poste de tendido eléctrico por lo que la luz se demorará en reponerse, demás está cortado el tránsito por lo mismo y él y el entrenador Hibiki se demorarán en volver. –dijo Fuyuka con su celular en su mano.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Es muy temprano para ir a acostarse. –dijo Kazemaru.

-Ah, esto me recuerda a navidad. -dijo Tsumani suspirando.

-¿Qué? ¿Navidad? No le veo relación. -dijo Endou ladeando la cabeza.

-Jajaja, lo que pasa es que una vez en casa de mi abuela, llenamos de luces un árbol enorme y las luces se sobrecargaron, se quemó el árbol e hicimos un corte de luz en toda la cuadra. -dijo Tsunami como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero eso es terrible. -dijo Aki preocupada.

-Al principio lo fue pero no se quemaron los regalos, además, hicimos una fogata en el pateo con el árbol, tomamos leche y comimos malvaviscos, con mis primos nos quedamos hasta tarde jugando y contando historias de terror, navidad y un campamento juntos. ¡Fue la mejor navidad de mi vida! -dijo Tsumani alzando los brazos de la emoción.

-Me alegro por ti Tsumani. -dijo Endou divertido.

-Así que navidad eh. ¿Recuerdan su primera navidad? -dijo Kazemaru mientras sacaba un poco de esperma de vela que había caído al piso.

-Yo la verdad que no mucho. –dijo Someoka poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza.

-Es difícil era muy pequeño para recordar la primera. –dijo Sakuma.

-La navidad más lejana que recuerdo fue cuando me regalaron mi primer balón de fútbol. –dijo Endou con nostalgia.

-Su primer balón de futbol capitán. –dijo Toramaru emocionado.

-Sí, pues verán… -dijo Endou.

**Flashback**

Era 23 de diciembre. Para cualquier niño los últimos días de víspera de navidad estaban llenos de emoción y alegría pero para el pequeño Endou no. Se encontraba acuclillado con los brazos abrazando a sus rodillas contemplando con un llanto contenido un balón desinflado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al recordar que aquel balón había pertenecido a su abuelo ya difunto y producto de su descuido ahora ya no servía.

Había intentado repáralo pero nada había dado resultado y el viejo balón había sucumbido al golpear de lleno el rastrillo que usaba su madre para recoger las hojas del patio.

-Mamoru ¿Qué haces? –dijo su padre al verlo en esa extraña posición.

-El balón del abuelo…-dijo el pequeño estallando en llanto.

-Mamoru no llores. –dijo su padre sonriendo compasivamente al niño.

-Mamá… wuaa…enojada… wuaa…el abuelo…agh... ya no. –dijo el pequeño sin poder contener el llanto.

-Mamoru tu mamá no se va a enojar, mucho menos tu abuelo que le hubiese encantado verte jugar con su balón hasta que ya no sirviera. –dijo su padre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Endou se limpió el rostro con la manga y suspiro pesadamente para calmarse.

-Pero ya no podré aprender sus técnicas que salen… wuaaa. –dijo el pequeño comenzando otra vez a llorar. Su padre bajo la vista con tristeza. Sabía que su esposa no le agradaba la idea de que su hijo jugara fútbol, por lo que se opondría tajantemente a darle otro balón a su hijo.

-No llores hijito, ya verás que podrás jugar y aprender todas las técnicas de tu abuelo, no debes preocuparte. –dijo su padre mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo acurrucaba en su pecho para calmarlo. Sería una tarea difícil pero intentaría convencer a su esposa de darle un balón a su hijo.

-No y es no. –se escuchó una enérgica voz en la cocina.

-Pero querida, no tiene nada de malo. –dijo el padre de Endou.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso al respecto. ¿Acaso olvidas lo que paso con mi padre? –dijo la madre de Endou molesta.

-No cariño pero… -dijo el padre.

-No es no y no quiero volver hablar al respecto. –dijo la madre continuando con sus labores. El padre de Endou suspiro y salió de la cocina desilusionado.

-Me hace falta perejil. –se dijo a sí misma la madre de Endou, tomó su monedero y se quedó un instante inmóvil pensando, luego se sacó el delantal y salió de la cocina.

-Mamoru. –dijo llamando al pequeño que se encontraba sentado en la sala.

-¿Me acompañas a comprar? –dijo la madre tomando su cartera.

-Sí. –dijo desganado el pequeño.

Salieron a la calle en ningún momento el pequeño le dirigió la palabra, lo que sorprendió a su madre porque era muy bueno para hablar. Y así continúo todo el día triste y desganado, su madre lo contemplaba desde la cocina cambiar los canales de la televisión si dejarlo en algo en particular.

...

Ya era 24 de diciembre, la familia se había reunido con su pariente en una enorme mesa para celebrar, comieron y bebieron hasta tarde. Durante toda la velada el pequeño no hizo más que estarse quieto en un sitio y asentir a todo lo que le decía preocupando aún más a su madre. Después de eso regresaron a casa.

-Mamoru te lavas bien los dientes. –dijo la madre de Endou.

-Sí. –dijo Endou mecánicamente.

- Y mañana los regalos se abren a las 8 de la mañana no quiero que te adelantes. –dijo la madre asomándose a la habitación del niño.

-Si ya sé. –dijo el pequeño desganado mientras se arropaba y se daba la vuelta para dormir. Su madre lo miro preocupada, aquel semblante lúgubre no había cambiado en todo el día. Pensaba que al llegar la navidad se olvidaría de todo y volvería comportarse alegre e inquieto como siempre pero solo veía empeorado con el pasar del tiempo.

-¡Despierta Mamoru, ya es navidad! –dijo la voz de su madre. Endou abrió pesadamente los ojos. Miró el despertador ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Se colocó los zapatos y bajo a la sala.

-Llegas tarde, tu papá ya empezó a abrir los suyos. –dijo su madre sonriéndole. El pequeño se sentó junto al árbol y comenzó a abrir uno de sus regalos de parte de sus abuelos paternos. Así comenzó a abrir los paquetes, mientras su regazo se llenaba de juguete, los cuales agradecía pero solo lograban que sacara una leve sonrisa de su rostro. Con su último regalo por abrir, un suéter de parte de su tía, el pequeño Mamoru se dispuso a levantarse para guardar todo.

-Momento, momento, aún te falta un regalo. –dijo su madre levantándose del sillón donde estaba y yendo al closet. Saco un paquete redondo de color azul con una cinta dorada.

-Para ti Mamoru, feliz navidad. –dijo su madre tendiéndole el regalo. El pequeño tomó el paquete, a penas sus manos tomaron contacto con el objeto supo al instante lo que era, si corazón dio un vuelco y se paralizo al no poder creer lo que sentían sus manos. Rápidamente desenvolvió el paquete y sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad al contemplar un hermoso balón de fútbol. Corrió donde su madre y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias. –dijo el pequeño entre los brazos de su madre, acto seguido corrió lo más rápido que pudo al patio a probar su nuevo balón.

-Pero creí que… -dijo El padre sorprendido.

-Lo sé, odio que juegue fútbol pero no soporto verlo tan triste. –dijo su madre contemplando al pequeño correr detrás del balón. Su esposo rodió sus hombros con su brazo y le sonrió.

**Fin del flashback**

-Vaya, con que eso paso. –dijo Someoka sonriendo.

-¿Y cuánto te duró ese balón? –dijo Goenji.

-Como tres meses. –dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

-Muy típico de ti. –dijo Kazemaru.

-Jejeje. Y tu Fubuki. ¿Recuerda alguna navidad? –dijo Endou mirando al susodicho y tomándolo absolutamente desprevenido.

-Pues yo la verdad es que… -dijo Fubuki nervioso.

-Vamos, no me digas que no te acuerdas de nada. –dijo Endou.

-La verdad que si recuerdo una especial. –dijo Fubuki.

**Flashback**

Era víspera de navidad. Atsuya estaba recargado sobre la ventana de mal humor. La nieve cubría todo por lo que el pequeño estaba enfadado ya que no podía ir a jugar afuera.

-Atsuya ¿Quieres jugar con los naipes? –dijo Shirou revolviendo la baraja.

-No que aburrido. –dijo Atsuya colocando su cabeza sobre su brazo desganado.

-La tormentas de nieve no son tan aburridas verás que se nos ocurre algo interesante que hacer. –dijo Shirou.

-No molestes Shirou, ve a jugar con tu naipe a otro lado. –dijo Atsuya. Shirou se apartó de la ventana y dejó a su hermano contemplando el paisaje helado. De pronto una sombra se dejó ver en la nieve. Atsuya se levantó y puso sus manos en el borde de la ventana tratando de observar atentamente. En un instante el pequeño se alejó de la ventana y corrió a la puerta de la casa.

-Atsuya que haces no puedes salir. –dijo su hermano tratando de detenerlo.

Atsuya entro al manto helado y se perdió de vista.

-¡Atsuya! –gritó su hermano desesperado al no encontrarlo por ningún.

-¡Atsuya! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó Shirou asustado. De pronto sintió como algo lo jalaba.

-Cállate no seas tan escandaloso. –dijo Atsuya jalándolo para que lo acompañara. Llegaron al patio trasero de la casa. Cerca donde estaba la leña se encontraba una caja atapada con una manta. Cuando Shirou se acercó a mirar la caja, esta se movió haciendo que se callera del susto.

-¿Qué hay allí? –dijo Shirou preocupado. Atsuya saco la manta, una pequeña bola de pelos café salió de su interior y lamio la cara de Shirou.

-Es una cría de oso. –dijo Shirou abrazando emocionado al animalito.

-Se debe haber perdido en la tormenta. –dijo Atsuya.

-Cuando mamá lo vea… -dijo Shirou.

-Nada de eso, cuando lo vea lo va a echar, no debemos decirle. –dijo Atsuya molesto.

-Pero no podemos quedárnoslo. –dijo Shirou triste.

-Ya lo sé, mañana lo devolveremos a la montaña, seguro que su madre está rondando por allí. –dijo Atsuya.

-Nos turnaremos para cuidarlo. –dijo Atsuya acariciando al animalito.

Así lo hicieron, cuidando que sus padres no los vieran lo cuidaron durante toda la noche.

...

Al día siguiente la tormenta había pasado. Con emoción abrieron sus regalos que eran varios juguetes y lo mejor de todo, nuevas tablas de snowboard. De lo emocionado que estaba Shirou salió corriendo con la tabla en mano para probarla.

-Shirou detente, estás olvidando a Toto. –dijo Atsuya serio.

-¿Toto? ¿Es en serio? –dijo Shirou arqueando la ceja.

-Así decidí llamarle pero ese no es el punto. –dijo Atsuya un poco ruborizado.

-Aprovechemos que vamos a probar las tablas para tener una excusa para llevarlo a la montaña. –dijo Shirou.

-De acuerdo, dile a mamá, yo saldré con él por detrás. –dijo Atsuya.

Así lo hicieron, cuidando que nadie los viera salieron del pueblo y se llevaron al pequeño oso a la montaña.

-¿Lo dejamos aquí? –dijo Shirou cuando ya había recorrido un buen trecho.

-Claro que no, hay que dejarlo un poco más arriba, aquí se puede volver a perder. –dijo Atsyua con el animalito en sus brazos.

-Pero si seguimos subiendo puede ser muy peligroso. –dijo Shirou.

-Descuida, si viene un oso nos tiramos colina abajo en las tablas, jamás nos alcanzara. –dijo Atsuya muy seguro.

Siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a una zona muy alta. Cansados decidieron detenerse un momento. De pronto Toto reaccionó a algo y de un salto se bajó de los brazo de Atsuya.

-Toto espera. –dijo Atsuya persiguiéndolo.

-Atsuya tu tabla no la dejes tirada. –dijo Shirou siguiendo a su hermano. Atsuya corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta darle alcance a Toto, de pronto un terrible rugido resonó por la montaña. Frente a él se alzó un oso de unos 2 metros de altura rugiendo con ferocidad. Atsuya tomó a Toto entre sus brazos y retrocedió asustado.

-¡Atsuya! –grito Shirou más atrás.

-¡No vengas! –gritó Atsuya previniendo a su hermano. El oso se acercó peligrosamente al niño. Atsuya retrocedió y tropezó con una rama cayendo al suelo, Toto se liberó y corrió a donde estaba el enorme eso. El animal al ver al cachorro dejó de rugir y se acercó a él lamiéndolo.

-¿Es tu mamá Toto? –dijo Atsuya sorprendido. De pronto la osa se abalanzó sobre Atsuya.

-¡Hermano! –grito Shirou asustado pero la osa se detuvo en secó. El cachorro se puso en medio y lamió a Atsuya en la cara. El animal dio media vuelta, hizo un sonido y Toto la siguió. Shirou corrió donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Estás bien Atsuya? –dijo Shirou ayudando a levantarse a su hermano.

-Adiós Toto. –dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa mientras el pequeño oso se daba unas vueltas antes de desaparecer entre los árboles con su madre.

-Vamos, el primero que llega se come el pastel que queda en el refrigerador. –dijo Atsuya arrebatándole su tabla de las manos a Shirou.

-Espera Atsuya, no es justo. –dijo Shirou tratando de seguirlo.

Bajaron a toda velocidad por la montaña, Atsuya ganó la carrera, sin embargo, como era navidad, su madre hizo que compartiera el pastel con su hermano.

**Fin del flashback**

-Así que no siempre fuiste un mataosos. –dijo divertido Someoka.

-Ya te dije que esos rumores fueron algo exagerados. –dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

-Haruna ¿Recuerdas alguna navidad de cuando eras más pequeña? –dijo Aki.

-No recuerdo muy bien pero creo una navidad que pasé con mis padres y mi hermano. –dijo Haruna.

-¿Y cómo fue? –dijo Aki mirando a su amiga.

-Recuerdo que me regalaron una muñeca y después creo que se estropeo pero después estaba otra vez, mmm no sé qué pasó exactamente. ¿Hermano tu recuerdas esa navidad? –dijo Haruna mirando Kidou que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué? –dijo Kidou mientras se ponía de un color un poco pálido.

-Si cuando mi muñeca se estropeo, no recuerdo como pasó. ¿Tú te acuerdas? –dijo Haruna.

-No fue hace mucho tiempo. –dijo Kidou nervioso desviando la mirada, luego se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde vas hermano? –dijo Haruna extrañada.

-Eh, voy por un vaso de agua. –dijo Kidou caminado a la cocina.

Claro que recordaba, muy bien, de solo pensarlo se ponía rojo de la vergüenza. En que estaba pensado para ocurrírsele tamaña estupidez y estropear el juguete de su hermana.

**Flashback**

Sentados en la alfombra de la sala se encontraban Yuuto y Haruna, ambos con un enorme paquete de regalos en sus manos. Al desenvolverlo, Yuuto contemplo en hermoso camión de bomberos con luces parpadeantes. Por su parte, Haruna tenía una muñeca con un vestido blanco con celeste de una larga y hermosa cabellera rubia.

-Mira Yuuto esto debes pegarlo en las puertas del camión. –dijo el padre de los pequeños. Yuuto recibió en sus manos unas calcomanías para decorar su juguete. Mientras su hermano se entretenía pegando meticulosamente las calcomanías, Haruna peinaba la larga cabellera de su muñeca.

Ya había llegado la tarde, el pequeño Yuuto aún seguía en su labor de decorar su regalo. No estaba convencido de donde debería ir cada calcomanía, así que se llevó toda la tarde poniéndolas y sacándolas para probar otras combinaciones. Estaba tan absorto en su labor, que cuando su madre le dijo si quería acompañarla al mercado él se había negado y solo fue Haruna con ella. De tanta indecisión terminó gastando el pegamento de las calcomanías por lo que tuvo que ir a buscar pegamento para continuar con su labor.

Se sentó en la mesa, abrió el pegamento y untó un poco en la calcomanía, luego lo pegó en el camión cuando se giró para tomar la segunda calcomanía, con su brazo izquierdo chocó el frasco de pegamento, el líquido se derramo de inmediato por todas partes y antes de que pudiera reaccionar llegó hasta la muñeca que Haruna había dejado en la mesa.

-¡Oh no! –dijo el pequeño mientras levantaba la muñeca que había quedado impregnada de pegamento. Rápidamente fue por un trapo para limpiarla.

En las zonas del cuerpo y la cara el pegamento se salió muy fácil pero no así en la ropa y el cabello, en especial en el cabello que entre más limpiaba más se estropeaba. Nervioso, se paseó por la sala sin saber qué hacer. De pronto, recordó que había unas tijeras que estaban en un mesón del cuarto de lavado y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tal vez si corto solo un poco no sé de cuenta. –dijo Yuuto cortando una de las puntas. Cortó hasta la parte que tenía el pegamento, sin embargo, los lados estaban disparejos por lo que trató de emparejarlos. Así cortó y cortó hasta que ambos lados quedaron parejos pero solo cuando aparto la muñeca para contemplarla en general fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había pasado en el corte.

-¡Ay no! Estaba mucho mejor antes, tal vez lo pueda volver a pegarlos. –dijo Yuuto juntando los trozos de cabellos. Fue corriendo por el pegamento pero en el instante en que iba de regreso escuchó un grito.

-¡Wuaa, mi muñecaaaa! –dijo Haruna con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas con su juguete en la mano.

-Pero Yuuto ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dijo su madre enojada.

-No, yo no quería, es que se cayó el pegamento, yo solo quería arreglarla no fue mi intensión. –dijo Yuuto nervioso intentando excusarse mientras Haruna abrazaba a su muñeca desconsolada.

-Vete a tu habitación. –dijo su madre enojada mientras intentaba consular a su pequeña hija.

Yuuto entró a la habitación triste, le dolía en el alma hacer llorar así a su hermana. Se sentó en su cama sin saber qué hacer, solo después de mucho rato dejó de escuchar el llanto de Haruna. Intento encontrar una solución al problema pero no se le ocurría nada, solo le quedaba disculparse con ella en la mañana. Se quedó dormido pensando que si le explicaba lo ocurrido ella lo entendería.

...

Yuuto bajó a desayunar como de costumbre. Se sentó en la mesa algo nervioso. Después de un rato Haruna bajo y se sentó a su lado como siempre.

-Haruna lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión, fue un accidente. –dijo Yuuto mirando a su hermana. Haruna tomó su taza de leche y bebió un sorbo sin siquiera mirarlo o dirigirle la palabra.

-En verdad lo siento, si quieres puedes pedirme lo que quieres, te juro que hago lo que me pidas. –dijo Yuuto pero Haruna volvió a ignorarlo como si no estuviera en la habitación. Yuuto intento excusarse harías veces pero solo consiguió la indiferencia de su hermana.

Decidió dejarlo para más tarde pensando que tal vez si hablaba después se le pasaría como siempre cuando se enojaban.

A mediodía, Haruna se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del patio. Yuuto se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermana.

-¿Quieres jugar a los bomberos? –dijo Yuuto pero Haruna no le hizo caso y siguió mirando el pasto.

-Haruna. –dijo Yuuto insistiendo.

-Si quieres te presto mi camión de bomberos cuando quieras y te doy todos mis libros de colorear. –dijo Yuuto tendiéndole sus libros en sus manos.

-Vete, no quiero nada de ti. –dijo Haruna enojada dándole un manotazo apartándolo.

-Haruna. –dijo Yuuto triste al verla levantase e irse.

Que podía hacer, nunca había visto a Haruna tan enojada. Durante el almuerzo no solo no le dirigió la palabra, sino que también se fue a sentar al otro lado de la mesa.

Yuuto meditaba sobre el asunto mientras hacían andar su camión de bomberos en la sala.

-Yuuto ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la tienda? Haruna no quiso ir. –dijo la madre de Yuuto.

-Sí. –dijo Yuuto, tal vez si salía se le despejaría la mente para poder pensar mejor cómo hacer para que Haruna lo perdonara.

Fueron a la tienda, su madre compró un par de artículos para el aseo. Estaban en la fila cuando un hombre llegó con un juguete dentro de una caja.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera cambiar este juguete por el que está en la vitrina del mismo precio. –dijo el hombre.

-¿Tiene algún problema es especifico? –dijo el vendedor.

-No solo que a mi hijo le gusta más el de allá, tiene todo ni siquiera fue abierto. –dijo el hombre.

-Muy bien, pase por acá efectuaremos el cambio. –dijo el vendedor. Yuuto miró sorprendido aquella escena.

-¿Los juguetes se pueden cambiar? –dijo Yuuto jalando el brazo de su madre.

-Sí, si cumplen con las normas de cambio. –dijo su madre mientras se iba acercando a la caja para pagar.

Ya de vuelta en casa Yuuto ayudó a guardar las cosas que habían comprado. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, Haruna no se había aparecido a mirar a los recién llegados.

-¿Puedes dejar esto en el cuarto de lavado? –dijo su madre pasándole el detergente. Yuuto asintió y llevo la caja donde le había dicho su madre. Dejó con cuidado el detergente en el mesón cuando de pronto escuchó unos sollozos. Se asomó con cuidado y vio a Haruna sentada en el suelo apoyada en unas cajas. La pequeña sostenía su muñeca en sus brazos y sollozaba con pesar.

Yuuto no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más, con un nudo en la garganta, salió corriendo a la sala, tomó su camión de bomberos lo metió en su caja con todos sus accesorios y salió corriendo a la calle.

A diferencia de Haruna, a pesar de su corta edad Yuuto sabía que Santa no existía y que eran sus padres los que le habían regalado su juguete, es más, sabía exactamente donde se le habían comprado. La tienda solo quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de su hogar.

Una campanilla anuncio su entrada, la juguetería ya no estaba tan abarrotada como los días previos a la navidad. Yuuto se acercó y alzo la caja sobre sus hombros para poder ponerla en el mesón.

-Buenas tardes. –dijo el dueño que lo había estado observado desde que se asomó a la tienda.

-Buenas tardes. –dijo cortésmente el pequeño al anciano.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –dijo el vendedor asomándose para mirar al pequeño que no alcanzaba a verse.

-Quiero cambiar este juguete. –dijo Yuuto.

-Mmmm, está en buen estado. –dijo el anciano observando el camión.

-Quiero cambiarlo por esa muñeca. –dijo Yuuto señalando la muñeca que estaba en un estante.

-¿Por la muñeca dices? –dijo el anciano subiéndose las gafas.

-Sí, es para mi hermana. –dijo el pequeño.

-Pero este juguete ya está abierto y has pegado las calcomanías. –dijo el anciano.

-Pero el camión cuesta más caro que la muñeca, eso debe compensar lo demás. –dijo el pequeño impaciente.

-Déjame averiguarlo. –dijo el anciano entrando a la oficina que tenía detrás suyo. Yuuto se quedó impaciente, vio como el anciano tomaba su agenda y marcaba un número, después de una breve llamada volvió al mesón.

-¿Estás seguro que deseas cambiarlo? Si lo haces no habrá vuelta atrás. –dijo el anciano.

-Si estoy seguro. –dijo el pequeño con decisión.

-De acuerdo, su pongo que debe ser para regalo. –dijo el anciano mientras tomaba un papel de color dorado y una cinta azul.

-Listo aquí la tienes, que tengas unas felices fiestas. –dijo el anciano dándole el obsequió.

-Gracias igualmente. –dijo Yuuto tomando el regalo. El anciano se giró y tomó el camión para llevárselo a su oficina. El pequeño contempló por últimas vez su regalo que había esperado con ansias hace mucho, suspiro con pesar, luego miro el obsequió que tenía en sus manos, su rostro se llenó de determinación y volvió a casa.

...

Era el día 27 de diciembre cuando Yuuto fue despertado por lo gritos de alegría de Haruna.

-Mira hermano, Santa arregló mi muñeca. –dijo Haruna llena de felicidad entrando a la pieza de su hermano y saliendo tan rápido como entró. Yuuto sonrió y de un saltó salió corriendo rumbo a la sala.

-Vamos a jugar hermano, trae tu camión. –dijo Haruna al verlo llegar. Yuuto se quedó parado en la entrada de la sala algo sorprendido.

-Mejor juguemos con tu muñeca. –dijo Yuuto sonriendo con cariño. Así se la pasaron jugado todo el día casi sin descanso hasta que ambos hermanos exhaustos se quedaron dormidos.

...

Ya era el día de los santos inocentes cuando el pequeño Yuuto se despertó en la mañana. Mientras se movía para desperezarse su pie chocó contra un objeto. Al abrir sus ojos vio el paquete de regalo en el extremo de su cama. Sorprendido lo tomó en sus manos, lo desenvolvió era su camión de bomberos.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo el pequeño absolutamente sorprendido. Tal vez Santa si existía después de todo pensó el pequeño.

-¡Haruna! ¡Vamos a jugar! –dijo el pequeño lleno de felicidad.

Los pequeños niños jugaban en el patio, Haruna colocaba la muñeca sobre el camión de bomberos mientras Yuuto lo hacía andar. Desde la ventana los observaban sus padres.

**Fina del flashback**

Kidou se asomó a la ventana de la cocina, la vista era hermosa, el corte de luz hacia que se pudieran ver más estrellas de las normales. Le sonrió a un par de estrellas en particular. En ese entonces no lo había comprendido del todo pero ahora ya más mayor entendía lo que realmente había pasado.

Después de un rato la luz volvió a todas las casas, sin embargo, los chicos decidieron apagar las luces y bajo la tenue iluminación que entregaban las velas, siguieron contando sus historias de navidad.

**Fin**

**Que tengan todos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**


End file.
